Forbidden Love
by Ookami Youkai Ali
Summary: Koenma raised Takara from when she was very little. Their father had ordered it. But what they didn't realize was how much she really loved him. Rated to be safe. R&R! [Temporary Hiatus]
1. Prologue

_A/N: Wow! A new story! YAY! This is a funderful idea I had just recently and I just want to write it! And Microsoft word is stupid and dislikes my cool word. Die squiggly! .:kills squiggly under 'funderful':. Better! Hehehe. Ok, on with the prologue to my story. I don't know how this one will go so I need reviews! Sorry if this chapter turns out short. I'm kind of making it up as I go along. .:sweatdrops:. And it's really hot here! So here is a warning. .:clears throat:. WARNING: This chapter written under the influence of certain sweet creams (also known as sweet snow) as an attempt to alleviate the stickyness of the heat! .:bows:. On with the fic!

* * *

_

**Forbidden Love: Prologue**

"Takara, are you even listening to me?" Koenma turned on the young brown haired girl in front of him. "Father is expecting you to learn the politics of our business and you're letting him down."

The girl he was speaking to had dusty brown hair that grew to the middle of her and she was average height but was shorter than him by at least six inches when she stood next to him. Her eyes were violet, but around the edge of her irises was a silver rim. It was these eyes which were silently sparkling as she listened to his voice. "I'm sorry brother. I didn't mean to daze like that."

Koenma sighed. "It is kind of warm today. And I'm amazed you've lasted this long." He smirked at her. "After all, we can't have Daddy's little girl be too overwhelmed."

Takara pouted and sneered at him. "Yeah, yeah. Go on teaching. I can take whatever you have to dish out." This was apparently the answer he was looking for because he turned back to the blackboard and continued to instruct her. She smiled and paid attention for about five minutes before she zoned out again.

"_It's a girl." The physician's words reached the king of the Reikai's ears with joy. He walked into the room and saw the smiling face of the violet-eyed maiden lying in the bed with a small bundle in her arms. He gently walked over to her._

"_Gina, she's as beautiful as you are," he said as he picked up his newborn daughter. "Koenma, come over here," he called to his son. The young prince was not very old at that time but understood the importance of obeying his elders. His father bent down and showed the newborn child to his eldest. "Look son, Gina had a baby girl. She is a treasure, isn't she? We shall name her Takara."_

"_Takara?" the young prince repeated. When his father nodded affirmation, he smiled at his new sister. "Hello Takara. Welcome to the world!" The bundle stirred and there was a glimmer of a smile in her eyes. It was the first time they noticed her unique eyes. They were violet like her mother's, but were ringed with a silver edge._

_The king handed his daughter back to her mother. "She's amazing. She'd make a fine ruler one day if anything ever happened to Koenma." He smiled and ruffled his son's hair before leaving. The young prince watched as Gina fed his new sister and smiled in fascination._

"_Koenma…" Gina's soft voice compelled him to look her in the eyes. "Would you like to hold her?" His own amber orbs lit up and he grinned happily as Gina handed the young babe to him. "Careful now," she cautioned him. "She's very small." Koenma did as he was told and was sure to be very careful handling his tiny sister. As he looked into her eyes, he saw the innocent compassion of a newborn smiling back at him._

_She fell asleep in his arms and he gave her back to Gina. "She's sleeping. When she gonna wake up?"_

_Gina smiled. "She'll probably sleep for a while. After all, she's only been in this world for about 20 minutes." She received the child from her stepson and laid her in a crib. "Why don't you run along now? Your father probably has some more lessons scheduled soon. I'd hate for you to miss them." Koenma obeyed her and went off to his lessons._

_Before they knew it, Takara had grown and was almost five years old. She and Koenma, who was almost nine, were swimming together in the lake behind the palace one hot afternoon. He was teaching her how to swim. "That's it! You're doing great Taka!" His father had him tutoring her in everything. The old man had enough to worry about without needing to teach his own daughter. Koenma cheered her on as she swam over to him without any aid. She giggled when she swam into his arms and he lifted her up in the air._

"_Did you see me? Didja see? I was swimmin' Koenma!" Her eyes sparkled with excitement and pride in her accomplishment. He laughed and congratulated her._

"_Yes, I did see. You did a great job." He smiled and she giggled again._

"Takara!" Koenma's voice snapped her out of her daydream. She looked up, a little startled. He sighed. "Alright. We can take a short break if you want. I should have known better than to try and hold your attention in this heat. Wanna go swimming?"

Takara perked up. "Yeah! I was just thinking that myself!" She smiled. "Remember the first time I swam all by myself?"

Koenma laughed. "I remember. Wow, that was so long ago."

"Almost 700 years," she replied. "I'll meet you out there in ten minutes!" She jumped up from her desk and ran out of the room, leaving Koenma to pick up her books and other things. He changed and met her outside at the secluded lake. They swam and goofed off until it was almost dinnertime. Takara followed Koenma back in the castle and they went down to dinner where they received some unsettling news.

* * *

_A/N: Well, there it is. The first chapter of my new story. .:beams:. I hope you enjoyed it. Obviously, that whole section in italics was a flashback. This is actually a bit different for me. This is the first story I've posted on a spur of the moment kinda deal. I haven't actually written anything to this. Just went and typed it up. So basically, I want to know if I should continue this. Please review! It will give me an idea if I should go on coming up with more ideas for this story or not. So please review! It would make finals week go by so much nicer! P Ja ne!_


	2. Bad News

_A/N: Hello people! I'm back already! Seeing as how I got such a good response to the first chapter, I suppose I shall continue it. Just for the record, I'm pissed off at our country's judicial system. Whoever thought it smart to acquit Michael Jackson should burn in hell! .:cough:. Sorry. I just had to get that out of my system. I apologize if that offended anyone. Here are responses to reviews and then on with the second chapter._

**Bowserjr**: Thanx! I'm glad people like this story. I wasn't sure how well it would go over. I saw one like this once but it was a CYOA and those aren't allowed anymore. .:sigh:. Well, I hope you like this chapter!

**SamiKismet**: Hey! Thanx for reviewing this one too! You're right, it is a challenge, but with all this feedback I'm getting, I'll gladly work it out! xD I hope you enjoy this chappy and I've got the next one in Dangerous Secrets coming soon! See you next time!

**Lin**: Glad you enjoy it! The new chapter comes as soon as I write one more response! P

**Jessica**: Whoa, kind of eerie. I swear I came up with this all on my own! My mind works in mysterious ways. Maybe our minds are connected! LOL. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_Ok, On with the fic! Once again, it's wicked hot and I have ice cream! WOOT!

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: Bad News**

"What!" Takara screamed in hysterics as King Enma delivered the message that her mother had died. "It can't be! She was perfectly healthy!" Her tears soaked her father's business suit.

The king of the Reikai held his trembling daughter and spoke in a low voice to her. "Dearest, she was growing sicker by the day. She is in her rightful place now." He was doing his best to soothe her, but he did not know how well he was doing.

"May I say goodbye to her?"

Takara's voice was determined. King Enma looked into her violet eyes, unsure of how to respond. "Well, erm, that is, I…"

She narrowed her eyes. "Why can't I say goodbye? If she only just died you can't have already sent her away? She should still be here, so why can't I say goodbye!" By the time she said her last statement her voice was raised to an almost yelling tone. Her father looked sternly down at her and she immediately calmed down.

"Takara, things don't exactly work that way." She turned to her brother. "If you'd only pay attention during lessons, you would now that. I've been trying to tell you that all week." Takara could tell that Koenma was disappointed in her and realized her father must be disappointed too. She sighed and cast her eyes down to the floor.

"Well, there might be a way," King Enma stated. "Takara is right. We haven't sent Gina to the afterlife yet. It would be ok for her to say good-bye to her mother."

"But father-" Koenma started.

"Nonsense. Come Takara, I shall allow you to say your final good-byes." He took her hand and led her out of the room, leaving one very confused Koenma. He almost seemed heartbroken. _When Mother died, he did not permit me to see her. Now Gina is dead and he's changed the rules? Sure, I was much younger at that time, but I was still old enough to miss her. Why does Takara get to say goodbye?_ He silently followed them out and down to the room where newly-departed spirits were held.

"Mother!" Takara ran to the phantasmal figure of her mother. The specter turned and frowned at the sight of her daughter. "Why do you look so sullen, mother? Are you not happy to see me? I only wish to say I am sorry. I did not know of your failing health. Now, I am too late. I just had to see you one more time and say my goodbyes. I promise I will work hard and make you proud."

Like her daughter who stood in front of her, the Gina's spirit had a trace of tears in her transparent eyes. She nodded approvingly and Takara smiled, a single tear rolled down her cheek and her father led her away.

Koenma had waited for them outside and took Takara to her room, as their father had asked. "Will you be ok?" he asked before leaving her.

She sighed. "Yes, I think so. I just needed to say goodbye. She was my mother, after all." The young princess lay down on her bed and rested for a while. Koenma left her and went to speak with his father.

The king received his son with some indignation, but disguised it well as delight. "Ah, to what do I owe the honor? You wish to speak to me, do you not?"

Koenma nodded. "Yes sir. About what happened today with Gina and Takara, I don't think-"

"Come now Koenma," the senior interrupted, "there's no need for you to question my politics."

"But father, you know better than I why we do not permit such behavior." The king shrugged. "It delays the paperwork and causes disruption when we let someone, even one of our own, speak with the spirit of a deceased relative. You did not let me say good-bye to my own mother, your _wife_, when she died. Why were Takara and Gina special?"

This declaration unsettled the ruler as he shifted uneasily in his throne. He cleared his throat and looked his son straight in the eyes. "That is something you will not understand for a long time." He stood and led Koenma to the door. "Now, I believe you are slacking in your duties."

Koenma shut the door behind him as he returned to his own office. She was the last person he wanted to see at that moment but when he entered his office, Takara was sitting patiently waiting with Botan. Looking at her, he felt a slight resentment. "Oh, Koenma. You're back already!" She smiled and his animosity subsided. They were siblings, stuck together for all eternity. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just had another argument with father." He sighed. They'd been arguing a lot lately and it was beginning to worry Takara.

"It was about me again, wasn't it?" He attempted to say something but she stopped him. "No need to hide it from me. I know. He shouldn't have let me see her if he wouldn't let you see your mother. It's not fair."

Koenma was surprised. "How did you know about that?"

She smiled. "I have my sources." When he glanced reproachfully at Botan, Takara giggled. "No, not her. You've obviously been keeping a close watch on father, since you left the TV on with the surveillance camera in his throne room." She pointed to the screen before her and Koenma smacked his forehead.

"I'm such an idiot," he grumbled. Takara smiled and turned to leave. "Wait, did you want to see me?" Koenma asked, remembering that she had been waiting for him.

She paused, thoughtful for a moment, but then looked at him with smiling eyes. "It's nothing. I just didn't want you to be mad at Daddy. He has a lot to do, but I'll be sure to speak to him about this incident." Before Koenma could protest, she had left.

Botan chuckled. "What's so funny?" Koenma demanded.

"It's nothing," she assured him. "She just looked so determined to take this up with King Enma, I found it funny. She won't do it though."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Koenma replied and Botan was taken aback. "She's stubborn, and if she wants something, father gives it to her. 'Daddy's little girl' is no fallacy. She is the very essence of that maxim."

"Sir?" Botan could sense his apprehension returning.

He quickly caught and resigned himself. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "These arguments with my father seem to keep gravitating back towards her and cause me to resent her sometimes." He sighed. "We have a new mission ahead of us. Go tell Yusuke to be prepared."

"Yes sir," Botan replied and went off to her duties. Koenma sat down at his desk and began to file through papers, his thoughts running wild the entire time. _Something is not right. I'm sure of it. This new mission my father needs taken care of will have a great affect on Takara and I doubt she'll like it very much._ He heaved a sigh. _And I'm not looking forward to having to inform her._ He contemplated his announcement countless times over in his mind as he continued his paperwork.

* * *

_A/N: Ok, I think that's a good place to leave it for now. I'm not so sure I like this chapter very much. I wanted this story to center on Takara and her issues, but it's gone over to Koenma. Soon enough, though, we'll see more of her feelings. I'm just getting some ideas for this story. I know some things I want to do later on, but I have to get there first. Baby steps! I'm not sure if these chapters will get longer. Since I'm only doing them like this, I don't ever know how they'll end up and if I get to a spot I like for a cliffy, I'll leave it at that. .:sigh:. Finals this week. Math, English, and Spanish. Wish me luck! I'll update ASAP! Ja ne!_


	3. Suprise, Suprise!

_A/N: Well, I'm already back with chapter 3! I honestly didn't think I'd get this far so quickly. As usual, I don't know how this will go so, bear with me. I also just realized something. I never did a disclaimer. Do I have to? .:people banging on her door with lawyers:. OK! I'm going! .:clears throat:. I do not own YuYu Hakusho, Hiei, Kurama, or Koenma. .:sigh:. Oh well. I do own Takara and have the right to torture her as much as it pleases me! Bwahahaha! Any other characters that might pop up who are not actually in the show therefore also belong to me! Bwahahaha! .:cough:. Ok. I'm done now. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: Surprise, Surprise!**

Takara walked to King Enma's throne room. When the guards saw her coming, they quickly stepped aside. "Evening Princess," one said. She nodded with a smile and walked past him into the throne room.

"Daddy?" she called and Enma quickly got to his feet and went to her.

"Yes dearest?" he asked. "What is it?" He put on a big smile for his daughter and she suddenly realized why Koenma resented her. Father did favor her over Koenma.

"Why did you allow me to say good-bye to my mother?" she asked, a sadness present in her voice.

Enma seemed surprised at her question. "Well, because you wanted to. Anything for you, my daughter."

"That's just the problem," she said. "Why didn't you let Koenma say good-bye to his mother when she died?"

The king took a step back in surprise. "Well, uh, you see…" He was silent for a moment, contemplating his answer. She looked at him with confusion reflected in her eyes. "He was young at the time and didn't fully comprehend what was happening."

Takara looked her father dead in the eye. "Daddy, he was 352." King Enma stammered back a response that was inaudible to her. "What?"

"Well, time passes differently for us here. 352 is a rather young age in the Reikai. Kind of like the equivalent of a toddler in the Ningenkai." Takara rolled her eyes in annoyance; she knew and understood all this. King Enma cleared his throat and quickly led her to the door. "Well, you should probably go and get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow!"

Takara blinked in surprise as her father shoved her out of his throne room and shut the door behind her. She stood outside his door for a few moments longer in confusion until one of the guards snapped her out of her trance. "Uh, Princess? Is everything alright?"

She shook her head and cleared her thoughts. "Yeah, yes, everything is fine." She smiled at the guard and looked up at him. "You wouldn't happen to know if my father is scheming anything, would you?"

The two guards looked at each other and then back to her. "Nothing that we know of," they replied.

Takara sighed in disappointment. "Oh, well, thank you anyway." She bowed and turned to go when one of the guards said something that caused her to stop and turn around once again.

"I just wanted to let you know, we have always thought highly of you and are very happy for you now." Takara looked at him in utter confusion before thanking him again and leaving to her room. _Maybe Koenma will know something, _she thought. On her way to her room, all the servants were chatty and were all saying the same thing.

She got to her room and quickly shut the door behind her. "Nozomi!" she called to her attendant.

"Yes milady?" Nozomi said as she came to the aid of her mistress.

"What is going on? What is it that everyone knows and I do not?"

The desperation in her voice caused the old mother to pity the young girl she had helped to raise. "My dear, news travels quickly among the servants and judging by your distraught state, you are probably the last to know." She looked into the pleading violet eyes and sighed. "Princess, your father has arranged a marriage for you. I suppose you were not intended to know this until tomorrow."

Takara sat speechless on her bed. _No, this can't be happening,_ she thought. She looked to Nozomi for guidance. "What should I do? I don't want to get married!" she cried.

Nozomi sat on the bed next to her and held her. "You must go through with it. You cannot go against your father's wishes." At this statement, Takara's eyes lit up. She'd had an idea.

"And he certainly won't go against mine," she whispered to herself. "I'll be back in a little while Nozomi." She got up and left her room. The guards were surprised to see her again but this time they would not let her pass. "What is the meaning of this? Let me pass. I need to speak to my father!"

The guards looked at one another and then back to her. "We're sorry Princess, but the King has asked that no one enters. He is in a meeting," the first one explained.

This did not appease her and she shoved her way past. "I do not have time for this!" she muttered as she managed to enter the throne room once again. "FATHER!" she yelled.

"Takara?" Enma whirled around on his heels to face his enraged daughter. "What are you doing in here? I thought I told the guards not to let anyone in!"

"We're sorry sir," one said. "She pushed us aside. We didn't want to harm her." The guards visibly trembled in the King's presence.

"Daddy! What are all these murmurings among the servants about my marriage?" The princess's eyes were ablaze in fury. King Enma did not respond right away and the guests who were with him looked questioningly at him. "Daddy, I refuse to be married! I do not even know my fiancé! I do not love him; I would never be able to. You cannot be serious about this." She was no longer angry as she was now pleading with him to deny the allegations she had made against him.

"Takara, that is enough," The King said sternly with a reproachful look to his daughter. He then apologized to the three men before him. Takara had not noticed their presence when she had barged in, but now took a good look at each of them. A short, stout man in a business suit was talking to her father, somewhat indignantly she observed. He had graying hair and beady eyes on a round face that reminded Takara nothing less than that of a rat's. She had a rather uneasy feeling about him. The second man with whom her father was conducting business matters reminded Takara of her father. He was tall and slightly intimidating with his air of superiority as he looked down on her and the guards.

Takara shuddered and looked to the last man. He was different from the others; he was much younger. Takara presumed he was not likely to be much older than herself. His face was young, unlike the others, and he had a boyish glow about him. His jet black hair was evenly cut at shoulder length and when he glanced her way she noticed his sparkling blue eyes. He was tall, about Koenma's height, she guessed, and slightly muscular.

She didn't realize she had zoned out watching the newcomers until she heard her father's voice again. "I'm sorry for my daughter's rude interruption. Takara, please apologize to these men for your outburst. And especially to Kiyoshi." He gestured to the young man she had been observing. "After all, you don't want your marriage to be off to a rocky start, now do you?"

Takara gasped in shock. Her father was serious about the arrangement. She quickly regained her composure and bowed to the men. "Please for give my rudeness. I did not realize who you were." She stood and looked each one in his eyes before finally resting her gaze on her fiancé. "And I meant what I said. There is no way I could ever truly love you. My heart lies with another." She bowed again and took her leave.

Kiyoshi watched her go with a raised eyebrow and turned to the taller of the other two men. "Father, what is the meaning of this?"

The man put a reassuring hand on his son's shoulders and turned to King Enma with a cold, hard look in his eye. "Yes, brother, care to explain?"

Outside the throne room, Takara stood alone, save for the guards, with a million thoughts racing through her head. She couldn't focus on anything, until her thoughts led her to one person. _Koenma!_ She was able to clear her head and focus on going to find him. _He'll know what to do._ She turned to the guards and bowed to them. "I just wanted to thank you." As she stood straight again, she saw the confused looks on their faces and smiled.

Still utterly confused, the guards glanced at each other with raised eyebrows and looked back to her. "For what?"

Her smile unfading, she said, "For doing what you do. I know my father doesn't give you, or anyone, enough recognition, but we honestly do appreciate you. Keep doing a great job." She bowed to them again and turned to leave.

"Princess? Is everything alright?" one of the guards asked her. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she nodded. Her back was turned to them and they were unaware of her tears as she walked away.

* * *

_A/N: Argh! Ok, I'm gonna leave it there. I don't like leaving it there but if I continue on this chapter will never end. I've got the next couple chapters figured out. Go me! Also, chapter 12 of Dangerous Secrets will be up this weekend… hopefully. Sorry this took so long to update. Things came up, cousins came to visit, water wars going on, you know, the usual. P Well, until next time, ja ne!_


	4. Confession

_A/N: Hello again. .:nervous laugh:. Sorry it's been so long. If you're reading my other story and already read my new chapter, you know that I've been bored out of my mind and not sleeping at all and I'm sorry for the wait. But I'll just get right into the chapter this time. WARNING: It's hot again, chapter written under the influence of sleep deprivation, Pepsi, ice cream, and loud music. (Linkin Park and others)

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: Confession**

_She's not going to like finding out she is engaged,_ Koenma mused as he sat at his desk. He was contemplating how he was going to inform her. _I'm sure she'll change her mind once she sees her fiancé. Kiyoshi was blessed with a godly figure._ He snorted in disgust at the fact that his lesser cousin looked more like a god than himself and he was rather jealous of it. He sighed. "I'm sure she'll forgive me for this," he said aloud.

At that moment, Takara burst into the office with tear-stained cheeks, Botan trailing not far behind with a look of urgency on her own face. Koenma instinctively jumped up from his desk and ran to his sister. "Takara! What's wrong?" he asked, holding her shoulders firmly.

The tear-filled violet eyes were raised to look into his own amber eyes and he could see the rage behind them. "What's wrong?" she retorted. "I think you know very well what's wrong!" She stepped back, wrangling herself free from his grasp, and looked him dead in the eye. "I am not getting married!" she screamed at him.

Koenma gawked at her in surprise. "You know?" An irritated glare from her reprimanded him for stating the obvious and he mentally kicked himself for saying something so foolish. He sighed and looked at her sadly. "You have to get married. Father decreed it. But you don't have to worry. Your fiancé is quite the eligible bachelor. Well, he was, until he was betrothed to you," Koenma rambled.

Takara rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I assume you are talking about Kiysohi, the tall, dark-haired, blue-eyed boy in Father's throne room?"

Her soft glare never left his face and he began to wonder how much she actually knew. "So, you've met our handsome cousin?" Takara's eyes widened ever so slightly and judging from the stunned expression on her face, Koenma guessed she hadn't known that.

"Our c-cousin?" she stammered.

Koenma nodded. "He's the Prince of the Makai. While our father oversees all the dealings in the Reikai, Kiyoshi's father, our uncle, oversees the Makai. Kiyoshi is an only child. True, our father oversees everything, but his brother was given the Makai to personally look over. Once the wedding vows have been exchanged, you will probably move to the Makai with them."

Takara's fury had subsided and now she was left with tears. "It's bad enough I have to be married, but now I have to leave my home too?" The tears flowed freely down her face, arms hung limply at her sides as she stood, her gaze never leaving his. He took a step towards her again and hugged her close. She returned the warm embrace and he was glad to hold her until she had cried herself dry.

"Come on," he said softly. "You need some sleep." She nodded in agreement and allowed him to escort her back to her room. "You have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes," she replied softly. "Yes I do." She waved him good night and shut the door behind her. He walked back to his office to file things away and sort his thoughts before he, too, retired to bed.

* * *

Takara leaned against her door for some time after Koenma left her. Her head was swimming with thoughts and plans of escape and she began to feel dizzy. She went over to her closet and grabbed a couple of skirts and blouses and put them in a light-weight travel bag. She also put a brush and water canteen in the bag. Then she changed into a pair of sweatpants and a light tank top. Turning out her light, she crawled into bed and decided to sleep for a while.

She heard Koenma go into his room right next to hers and knew he must have been tired as well. She fell asleep rather quickly and when she woke up a few hours later, it was already the middle of the night. _Crud,_ she thought when she realized she'd slept longer than she had planned. She crawled out of bed and re-made it to look nice and neat for the next morning.

Quietly, she grabbed the bag she had packed earlier and walked out of her room and shut the door behind her. She turned to walk down the hall when she stopped and looked at the door that led into Koenma's room. She bit her lip as she contemplated whether she should say good-bye or not. She stood still and silent for almost five minutes as she argued inwardly with herself before finally deciding. _I have to tell him. I need him to know,_ she thought.

Takara quietly turned the knob and gently pushed the door open. She poked her head in and whispered his name. "Koenma," she said. When she didn't receive a response, she walked in further and shut the door behind her. "Koenma?" she said, this time a little louder.

His back was to her and he rolled over in response to her voice. "Takara?" he asked rather sleepily. She nodded and he propped himself up on his elbows. "What are you doing up?" He sat up fully and Takara was thankful for the darkness to hide the blush she could feel rising in her cheeks. Koenma often slept shirtless in warmer weather.

Her voice was nervous as she spoke. "I wanted to say good-bye," she told him and her confidence returned to her. "I am not going to be married and so I am running away." She could see himtilt his head slightly to one side as though he didn't fully comprehend what she was saying.

It startled her when he motioned for her to come sit on the bed next to him. "Why are you so against this marriage, Takara?" he asked her. "Father knows what he is doing and it is probably best for you to agree with his wishes." He hoped she couldn't sense the despair in his own voice as he spoke.

If she noticed, she didn't give any indication of sensing it. She merely shook her head, causing her hair to fly about. "I don't want to be married! Why should I marry someone who I do not love?" She looked at him, her eyes hard and questioning.

Koenma shrugged. "You may come to love him. I don't know much about him, but I am sure he is very nice."

Takara snorted in disgust. "I'll never be able to love him, no matter what you say." She looked away and her eyes scanned the dark room as she tried to avoid his steady gaze.

Hiseyes never left her soft form, however, and he replied with a question. "Why not?"

He could see her shoulders stiffen and she cast her eyes to the floor. She remained silent for a moment, but when she found her voice again, she stated simply, "Because I am already in love with someone." She continued to gaze at the floor and she fell silent once again. Koenma was unsure of how to respond without sounding nosy, but Takara felt compelled to continue. "I have loved him for a long time and I don't think I could ever stop loving him. I don't want to be married because I fear I will have betrayed him in my heart and I do not want to have to leave him."

Koenma knew then thatshe was thinking of him. He felt so stupid for not having seen it sooner. He had thought she always wanted to follow him around because he was big brother. He didn't realize that she loved him, or even that he loved her. He had always discarded thoughts of her because she was his sister and felt she would never love him because of their true relationship. He was stunned speechless by her confession and yet was inwardly relieved.

When he didn't respond, Takara's heart sank. She looked at him and searched his face for any sign that would tell her if he hated her, disgusted her, or never wanted to see her again. She stood and turned to go but he grabbed her arm. "Wait," he said softly. She bit her lip and turned to look at him with tear-filled eyes.

"I won't ask you to love me," she said firmly. "But please come with me. I need you with me." Her violet eyes pleaded with him and his thoughts were far from the thought of leaving her alone. He nodded and she smiled again. He thought back to the very first time she had ever smiled at him, the day of her birth, when he held her for the first time and he could see again all the love she held for him in her heart. He melted and did not resist the impulse to kiss her.

It had surprised her, to say the least, but she was glad to finally know her love for him was reciprocated. She returned his passionate kiss and wrapped her arms about his neck as he pressed his hand firmly on her lower back and behind her head, pulling her closer to him. They were lost in each other as they consummated years of unspoken love and reveled in the closeness of their two hearts as though they were one. The young children of King Enma lay holding one another in heavenly bliss, softly speaking with each other, unaware that their bliss was only temporary and that their troubles were only beginning.

* * *

_A/N: .:twitching rapidly:. Ok, I apologize if that seemed too soon, but if I didn't write it now, this story would drag on forever and it already seems to me that it might. I think I've figured out the ending, but I don't know how to get there from here. Don't think that Kiyoshi is just going to disappear and don't think that King Enma is going to be happy for his children. Much chaos will ensue in the next chapter of Forbidden Love and it sure is forbidden. About the whole prince of Makai thing. I hope Koenma sort of explained it. I thought of how in Greek mythology, Zeus was given the heavens and earth, Posiedon was given the sea and Hades was given the underworld and thought I would use that concept here. So although Kiyoshi's father is nameless as of yet, he won't disappear either. There are lots of twists to come, I promise! I hope the whole Takara and Koenma scene at the end didn't totally sneak up on you all.Man, I can't believe I just wrote that. .:shudders:. Oh well, Ja ne!_


	5. Note and Side Eppy

A/N: Ok, I know I'm not technically supposed to do these author note chappies, but I just wanted to let you know I haven't fallen off the face of the earth. Now that school is back in session, it's going to be even harder for me to update but I will work on this as much as possible. I personally like this story so I really want to get back into writing it! I also just want to congratulate Jessica on finding the hidden twist in my story! If you hadn't seen my profile and read the update the last time, I just wanted to say I am very pleased that you picked up on the Angel Sanctuary theme! Truth be told, I had totally forgotten about the whole Sara-was-engaged-and-had-to-move-away thing but I still used it in my story. When my friend introduced me to the awesomeness of Angel Sanctuary I was totally surprised because I was like "omg, I'm writing a yyh fanfic that sounds just like this!" So Jessica, have a cookie! You win! xD Oh well, so enough of my rambling. I just wanted to let you all know that I'm still here but it will be a while before I update. Also, look for my new fic "Trials in Love and Friendship" that I'll be starting soon. If you like Code Lyoko, I think you'll like it. (Since it will be a Code Lyoko fic P) Ok, since I'm not technically supposed to do this anyway, I guess this is the end of my author note chappy. I know! I'll give you a short little side episode so it can sort of count as not an author note! D

**Side Eppy: Takara and Koenma have a Staring Contest**

"I'm bored," Takara said woefully.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Koenma asked.

She thought it over. "Staring contest!" She smiled big and Koenma couldn't help but play along.

"Alright," he said. "What are the rules?"

She laughed. "Don't you know how to play, silly? We just stare at each other while trying not to blink or look away. First one to break one of those rules loses and has to buy the winner an ice cream!"

"Alright, you're on!" he challenged.

"Ready, set, go!" they both yelled and commenced to stare at each other. The seconds ticked by slowly as they stared each other down, both wanting that free ice cream. They stared hard and with great intensity.

After a minute they were both getting tired and trying hard not to blink. Sweat dripped from Koenma's brow and Takara clenched her fists to keep herself from blinking. _I want that ice cream, I have to win, _she thought to herself. There was no way she would lose. So she decided to make him blink. Without blinking or looking away she stood up and yelled "BOO!"

Koenma was so startled that he blinked and fell over, thus breaking his concentration. Takara laughed. "I win!" she said, beaming.

Koenma sighed. "Alright, let's go get your ice cream." She hugged him and he got her an ice cream and she was happy again until she decided she wanted sour gummy worms too.

**THE END**

A/N: Ok, there's your little side eppy so doesn't yell at me for just posting an author's note. P I'll try to update soon. (I'm planning on replacing this with the new chapter but if you'd rather I leave it up, just let me know!) Ja ne!


End file.
